


Butterflies

by captainredscarf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Teensy bit of hurt/comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainredscarf/pseuds/captainredscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had had to go and cut his hand open, and it had to be HIS shift, instead of M'Benga, and of course Jim had wanted it stitched up the old fashioned way, meaning Bones had to tenderly hold Jim's right hand in his left as he stitched it up. </p><p>_____</p><p>Or, wherein Bones is school-girl type smitten. As is Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh bleh bleh I have so many feels rn I just can't so I wrote ridiculous fluff enjoy

Jim blinks, looking away, shy to the point of being almost uncharacteristic. Bones can feel his exhales across his own lips, and it's utterly intoxicating. They've been dancing around this for ages now, and this stupid butterfly feeling hasn't gone away. In fact, it only increases whenever he sights those impossibly pretty blue eyes. 

Damn stupid away mission. 

Jim had cut his hand on a piece of serrated hull component while checking the wreckage of a shuttle- no one had been injured in the crash, thank Jesus, beyond a couple of ensigns with frazzled nerves. But Jim had had to go and cut his hand open, and it had to be HIS shift, instead of M'Benga, and of course Jim had wanted it stitched up the old fashioned way, meaning Bones had to tenderly hold Jim's right hand in his left as he stitched it up. 

"You're good as new," Bones breathes, silently willing himself- or Jim, you know, Jim can too- to let go of his captain's hand. 

"Thanks," Jim says in a voice barely classified as a whisper. 

"You gonna let my hand go?"

"Sure," Jim says and doesn't move a muscle. 

"Jim," Bones says after a while when the silence has become suffocating. Jim turns towards him, but their faces are too close, and his lips brush against the CMO's. 

That catches his attention, all right. 

Jim's eyes widen almost comically and he drops Bones's hand as if it's suddenly transformed into a hairless tribble. He backs up, eyes darting back and forth over Bones's face, and nearly trips over a biobed in his haste to scramble out of sickbay. 

"Uh," he splutters and Bones can't help but smirk a little bit. 

"Night, Jim," he says, false confidence filling his voice to the brim as his captain nods and clambers out of the room as his face turns the color of rose petals. 

And if he can't stop smiling 'til he's fast asleep, that's no one's business but his own.


End file.
